Losing your memory
by TheMidnightDesire
Summary: A mão de John na sua era quente e parecia tudo de mais real no Universo. Sherlock mal sabia o quanto. - One-shot


**Música:** Losing your memory – Ryan Star

**Advertências: **Angst. Certa liberdade criativa e ausência de slash gráfico.

**Comentários:**

A ideia veio do tumblr.

Não sei de onde, então é possível que não seja exatamente original. Contudo, tem um pouquinho de Midnight em tudo isso.

Mas culpem o tumblr.

E a música.

A culpa é deles.

Sorry.

**Sinopse:** A mão de John na sua era quente e parecia tudo de mais real no Universo. Sherlock mal sabia o quanto.

* * *

**Losing your memory**

**...**

_Call all your friends_

_And tell them you're never coming back._

_'Cause this is the end,_

_Pretend that you want it_

_Don't react._

A mão de John na sua era quente e parecia tudo de mais real no Universo.

Sherlock mal sabia o quanto.

_Não esteja morto._

A voz sem dono ecoando dentro de sua cabeça era coisa mais lúcida que existia para ele antes da luz.

A luz branca e resplandecente por entre suas pálpebras entreabertas.

Uma luz tão forte que faria mesmo o cérebro cético de Sherlock acreditar que estava às portas do paraíso bíblico.

Seu corpo engatou uma inspiração profunda para confirmar que ele de fato tinha pulmões.

O paraíso não poderia doer tanto no fundo dos seus olhos, e as imagens começaram a sombrear à sua vista, tomando formas indescritíveis.

Então a luz já não era mais tão forte; era apenas fluorescente. Seu coração batia eletrônico, em um compasso acompanhado por um monitor. Estava olhando para uma imensidão desconexa e branca, que ele apenas identificou como sendo um teto muitos minutos depois.

_Atordoamento_ não poderia começar a descrever o que estava acontecendo dentro da mente de Sherlock. Estava mais para um furacão rasgando ao meio uma cidade repleta de prédios, jogando para todos os lados destroços do tamanho de carros e tragando para seu interior todo o sentido, toda a arquitetura perfeita, todos os caminhos, ruas, casas e jardins.

Tudo isso dentro de um corpo imóvel sobre uma cama, de respiração débil e mal abrindo os olhos.

Desviou um olhar para o lado e eles capturaram uma bolsa plástica transparente com soro. Ainda existia uma tempestade muito arrasadora dentro de Sherlock para que ele se atentasse propriamente ao mundo exterior. Seu raciocínio tão afiado ainda não tinha voltado. Todas suas lembranças, em forma de sonho, viam-se como nebulosas difusas orbitando por uma imensidão eterna de sua mente, e talvez para entendê-la fosse preciso ter estudado uma astronomia particular, para ler e encontrar determinadas lembranças e pensamentos que o constelavam.

No nível palpável de sua existência, havia o soro caindo gota a gota. O ventilador funcionando. A coberta fina sobre seu corpo. Uma ambulância por perto. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado e o olhar acompanhou um tubo; o que levava soro até sua mão. Tentou mexer seus dedos, e não esteve certo de que conseguiu. Parecia um atraso de desempenho, como uma máquina com sobrecarga ou um software com vírus.

Sua respiração teve o ímpeto de acelerar, e sentiu que as batidas cardíacas, que tanto delinearam um ritmo imutável, encontravam oscilações incomuns.

Seu cérebro parecia acelerar as informações com a violência de moléculas em uma reação química. A primeira vez que elas se chocaram em uma frase, ela quase explodiu dentro de sua mente com palavras exatas e luminosas.

_O que deu errado?_

Estava em um maldito hospital.

Ele estava vivo, e não da maneira que queria estar.

Esteve certo de que tinha visto sua própria lápide. Apostaria sua vida de novo que que não tinha atingido o chão diretamente, da mesma forma como sempre facilmente apostou que estava certo em uma situação. Ele não era dono desse tipo de dúvida. Tentava lembrar, portanto, como tinha sido internado, mas tudo se misturava, até o que acontecera entre o momento em que caiu e o momento em que conheceu John.

John.

- _Enferm-..._ – O chamado morreu seco, como se definhasse. Sherlock tossiu fraco e sua garganta arranhou. Parecia que suas cordas vocais eram as cordas frouxas e amplamente empoeiradas de um violão jogado em um quartinho há anos.

Sua mão quase não respondia, tornando-se um pouco inútil para apertar o botão no painel ao lado de sua cama e chamar alguém. Ainda arrastou o braço, mas não precisou pressionar coisa alguma; a oscilação brusca no ritmo respiratório e cardíaco detectada no equipamento médico tinha alertado a equipe e demandado sua presença.

Uma enfermeira abriu a porta; uma moça jovem, de olhos claros e pele morena, com frascos em uma bandeja. Seu olhar encontrou a cama e o paciente acordado sobre ela, e quase derrubou a medicação que carregava.

- Oh, meu santo Cristo. – Sua expressão era de quem tinha visto o próprio salvador para quem rezava todas as noites ou o demônio em pele e osso, mas Sherlock conseguiu perceber que aquela era a forma que ela sempre reagia a surpresas. Pouco profissional, concluiu no instante seguinte.

- Olá. – Sherlock respondeu, menos por cordialidade e mais para garantir-se capaz de estabelecer um contato vocal.

- Você está acordado.

- É um entendimento. – conseguiu responder.

Ela parecia ainda mais estonteada que o paciente, como se estivesse baqueada, e não conseguia encontrar a maneira correta de dirigir-se a ele.

- Meu corpo praticamente _não responde_. – foi ele quem disse, retomando as palavras – Eu sofri algum dano na minha coluna?

- Não, não, senhor. - Ela imediatamente aproximou-se e parou ao lado de sua cama. - Sua coluna está intacta. O senhor esteve desacordado por muito tempo e seus músculos estiveram adormecidos. Além disso, aparentemente a resposta de seu corpo é mais lenta do que a de seu raciocínio, o que causa essa confusão.

– O que aconteceu? – As palavras de Sherlock atropelavam-se para tentar encontrar a velocidade que uma vez lhe fora tão usual.

- Vamos chamar o seu médico, ele vai poder trazer todas as suas informações. – Ela então enfiou a mão no bolso de seu jaleco e ergueu seu _pager _com a pressa de quem puxava uma máscara de oxigênio. - Doutor Watson, compareça com urgência no quarto 221 da ala B.

- _John_?

Os músculos dormentes das costas do moreno pareceram responder e tentar fazê-lo se sentar. Paciente e enfermeira fitaram o monitor que contava os batimentos cardíacos e as linhas erguiam-se em intervalos menores.

Ela ergueu um pouco o encosto da cama, para que o moreno ficasse levemente sentado e não forçasse mais suainiciou um procedimento de checagem de reflexos e sinais vitais, que se tornavam dificultosos pela inquietude de Sherlock.

- Ele está bem? E a senhora Hudson? Lestrade, estão vivos? – Ele perguntou.

- Está todo mundo bem, senhor Holmes. – Ela disse com um tom de quem, na verdade, não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando.

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu comigo ou com eles. - Foi uma afirmação.

Ela deu um sorriso amarelo que tentou ser tranquilizador, mas poderia ser exatamente o oposto disso. Sherlock meramente franziu o cenho.

- É que o senhor está há mais tempo do que eu nesse hospital. – a resposta dela confirmou a assertiva de Sherlock; ela realmente não sabia. A enfermeira segurou a mão do moreno e ele a puxaria de volta, se pudesse, mas a resposta de seus sentidos seguia relutante.

- Eu estive em _coma_? Por quanto tempo?

- Desculpe, eu sou só uma enfermeira, seu caso é mais complicado do que eu deva interferir com um diagnóstico.

- RESPONDA! – O rasgar na voz de Sherlock ao acompanhou um cerrar de punhos. Suas mãos fechando com força fizeram a agulha do soro cravar no seu músculo.

Concluiu que podia sentir dor. Entre toda aquela profusão de pedaços indefinidos que nunca terminavam de deslizar e misturar por sua percepção, conseguiu distinguir aquela pontada.

- Três anos, senhor Holmes. – Ela respondeu finalmente, colocando o estetoscópio nos ouvidos - O senhor esteve em coma por três anos.

Ele realmente podia sentir dor.

_The damage is done_

_The police are coming_

_Too slow now._

Como se o enjoo do estarrecimento tivesse pairando e sufocando sua traqueia, Sherlock não conseguia desenhar uma linha do tempo do que aconteceu em sua vida. Era como se ladrões tivessem pilhado seu palácio mental, deixando para trás móveis derrubados, estantes viradas e vidraças estilhaçadas.

Deixou-se ser examinado. Tentava fazer seu cérebro controlar o atropelar, o desmoronar, mas aquilo parecia, contudo, muito acima de seu poder.

O que seu quarto de hospital lhe dizia?

O engate do suporte de seus eletrodos e de seu soro, com inúmeros riscos no metal, resultado de quantas vezes foram trocados até serem substituídos. As marcas no chão; queria conseguir ver mais além, mas não quis puxar seu corpo. Por elas, diria que uma cadeira era posicionada frequentemente ao lado de sua cama – a cadeira preta que estava ao lado de uma cômoda.

Havia um livro em sua cabeceira, com a capa para baixo, sem sinopse. Os desenhos nas bordas o diriam ser um livro de estórias, o que se confirmaria pela forma como as folhas ficaram ao serem manuseadas. Um resultado de quando o volume passava um longo tempo aberto entre as mãos de alguém, porém não fixo em uma única folha. Um livro de ficção.

Havia um vaso de vidro ao seu lado, que uma vez havia acomodado alguma flor, mas há tanto tempo que nem mesmo os resquícios de folha e pétala em seu interior poderiam permitir a Sherlock que a identificasse.

Lentamente, dobrou infimamente suas pernas, apenas para concluir que mantiveram sua fisioterapia.

_Mycroft _tinha condições para pagar por isso.

Mal tinha soltado seu corpo na cama de volta quando a porta se abriu mais uma vez.

Sob o batente, um médico loiro de jaleco, um metro e setenta, dono de um par de olhos azuis profundamente escuros e apoiando-se em uma bengala.

- Meu deus. – escapou dos lábios finos do doutor.

Sem comoção, sem choque; nada além de perplexidade.

E Sherlock poderia culpar o que quisesse; o coma, os remédios, o acidente que possa tê-lo levado até ali, qualquer coisa. O que sabia, contudo, era que a sensação do que via poderia aterrorizá-lo.

Ou do que _não_ via.

Sherlock não conseguia reconhecê-lo.

- Você está mesmo acordado. – A voz suavemente anasalada ajustava-se perfeitamente à percepção do moreno, assim como a frase repleta de obviedade.

Sherlock sabia que era ele. Conforme o médico andava para dentro do quarto, conhecia o som de seus passos.

Um passo um pouco mais falho que o seguinte.

Um mancar.

Conhecia a voz, o cheiro do perfume e do xampu, aquele era John Hamish Watson.

Mas não reconhecia seu rosto.

Aquele monitor, o delator eletrônico, mais uma vez indicava o princípio de uma taquicardia.

O moreno fechou os olhos e suspirou com força. Tantas memórias confusas, sim, era isso. Seu corpo ocupava-se mais em tentar evitar um enjoo ou nova inconsciência do que em fazer as coisas se encaixarem no lugar que deviam.

- Isso é mesmo um milagre. – parado ao seu lado, o doutor apoiou a bengala na cama e abriu um sorriso; contudo, um sorriso irresoluto, aquoso, insustentável. Ele parecia_ preocupado_. Mais apreensivo com o fato de aquele paciente estar acordado do que aliviado por esse mesmo fato.

- Isso foi Mycroft? Ele interferiu nisso? Se Lestrade e a Sra. Hudson estão vivos, isso tudo parece bem-

- Sherlock, acalme-se. Ei. Ei. Eu estou aqui com você. – John colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele. – Eu sou John Watson, seu médico. Você está no Hospital de Saint Bartholomew, em um momento de confusão mental pós-coma, o que pode trazer momentos de desgaste emocional e crises de pânico. Você foi trazido até aqui em estado de inconsciência profunda-

- Eu sei, eu estive em coma por três anos e estou ainda em uma área limítrofe de minha subconsciência. Talvez eu passe apenas alguns minutos acordado agora, dependendo do nível que minha inconsciência atingiu na escala Glasgow. Só que eu não estou em pânico, John, meu cérebro não está estacionado e é você quem está me tratando como idiota.

A agulha cravou mais forte nas mãos de Sherlock e ele percebeu que estava forçando os dedos a fechar-se em punho mais uma vez.

O doutor estava ao seu lado e longe demais. Como se Sherlock não pudesse estender a mão e tocá-lo. Como se fosse uma imagem à distância ou feita de vapor d'água.

Enquanto isso, a expressão de John parecia apenas vestir mais e mais estarrecimento.

- Você consegue me reconhecer?

Sherlock trincou os dentes e era insuportável que ele simplesmente _não soubesse_ responder àquela pergunta.

Seus olhos escrutavam cada milímetro do rosto do doutor, sem deixar escapar sequer um único detalhe, sequer um poro de seu rosto, e _não se lembrava_. Era como se John Watson não tivesse rosto para ele.

Mas, afinal, não importava. John existia apenas porque existia; Sherlock sabia que sim, porque o sentia. Como o ar que respirava.

- O que aconteceu com os atiradores de Moriarty?

O semblante de John derreteu como quem joga água em um castelo de areia, e Sherlock temeu ter falado demais.

_Temeu. _

Ele estava tão frágil que era detestável.

O doutor deu um olhar perdido para a enfermeira parada ao lado com as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas, ela apenas fez um meneio com a cabeça. Moveu-a de um lado a outro por um instante, como se dissesse silenciosamente _Não, eu não sei do que ele está falando._

Contudo, a angústia que ondeava o brilho nos olhos do doutor era de quem sabia bem mais do que ela. Ele suspirou, e, com um gesto cordato, dirigiu a ela a palavra.

- Poderia nos dar um minuto?

Ela sussurrou um 'claro, claro', como se caísse em si. John acompanhou-a até a porta do quarto e Sherlock assistiu a mulher ir embora. Cogitou pedir por água, mas não finalizou o pensamento nem mesmo para transformá-lo em uma frase.

Quando o loiro voltou, mancando fracamente, puxou a cadeira do lado da cômoda. Os olhos de Sherlock acompanharam os pés da cadeira fazerem exatamente o mesmo risco no piso.

O risco que lhe dissera que aquela mesma cadeira era frequentemente colocada ao lado de sua cama.

- Conte-me o que você se lembra.

- Da queda, você diz.

- Qual queda?

- Como assim qual _queda_?

- Sherlock, como nós nos conhecemos?

Para Sherlock, havia sido em um dia no laboratório. Seria tão facilmente descritível, mas agora se via tomado pela fumaça. Pela névoa. Pela falta de rostos. Só parecia perder o sentido agora que ousava falar.

"Um pouco diferente do meu dia." John dissera.

Os detalhes. O bronzeado até os pulsos. O mancar psicossomático. O celular.

Conforme seu paciente falava, o doutor sentia sua força abandonar seu corpo. Visualizava aos poucos as linhas dos livros correndo detrás de seus olhos.

"Um pouco diferente do meu dia", estava escrito na página onze.

Quando o moreno terminou sua breve narrativa, John estava com uma mão cobrindo a boca e seus olhos guardavam uma mistura tão completa de terror e assombro que não se encaixaria em nenhum adjetivo.

- Bem, Sherlock, isso... essa é uma situação inédita para mim. A sistemática do coma é muito complexa. Eu preciso dizer que estou muito, muito surpreso que você tenha acordado, mas ontem você teve uma hipossuficiência- - o doutor corrigiu-se nos termos. Quase gaguejava. – Sua respiração desestabilizou e você teve taquicardia. Isso deve ser o resultado de uma oscilação no seu funcionamento neurológico, o que deve ter feito com que você acordasse.

Mesmo estonteado, mesmo com os músculos quase sem resposta, Sherlock sabia que John estava discursando algum texto pronto e vazio. A verdadeira alma do que deixara aquele matiz indescritível nos olhos dele estava onde aquele olhar estava fixo.

- Quero dizer para não se preocupar com isso agora. – John continuou objetivamente - Eu vou pedir que faça uma bateria de exames e vou requisitar ressonância magnética. Eu diria que nunca me deparei com um caso semelhante, tampouco um despertar tão violentamente enérgico, mas não posso me deixar surpreender tanto. Creio não ser exatamente incomum em uma situação como a sua. O que eu sei, de fato é que eu já sou médico há muitos anos e posso me surpreender todos os dias. O subconsciente humano, então, é ainda mais surpreendente. Seu irmão já me disse que você é uma mente brilhante e que costumava ser um detetive antes do ocorrido.

O doutor não olhava mais para seu paciente deitado, e sim para o criado-mudo ao lado de sua cama.

E o moreno virou o rosto para olhar também.

Em seu campo de visão, o vaso de vidro sem flores e o livro.

- Esse livro é seu? – Sherlock perguntou, com a voz seca sussurrada.

- Sim. – John respondeu no mesmo volume.

O moreno esticou debilmente o braço e ele pendeu para o lado da cama. Sua mão caiu sobre o tampo de madeira e seus dedos crisparam sem firmeza na capa dura do exemplar.

Os músculos trêmulos de Sherlock tiveram dificuldade para segurar o livro. John levantou-se, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, cambaleou de leve e parou ao lado da cama.

Segurou o livro junto à mão de Sherlock e ajudou-o a colocá-lo sobre seu colo.

Um livro de estórias.

- Seu coma tinha tudo para ser irreversível, mas, quando se mantém um hábito de conversar com o inconsciente, o estímulo mental e o contato com o mundo exterior geralmente são as únicas pontes que ainda geram alguma resposta. E pode parecer bobo, mas muitas vezes é o que mais traz resultado. Contar sobre fatos da sua vida ou do seu dia, ler o jornal ou... ler contos de ficção.

O título na capa era _The reichenbach fall._

- Diziam que eu estava perdendo meu tempo, mas eu vinha aqui quase todos os dias e...

John não terminou a frase. Sherlock folheou o livro, no rosto uma expressão sólida e firme que o doutor não sabia lidar.

- Isso aqui é... – Sherlock não colocaria um ponto de interrogação na questão, mas ele existia. A dúvida existia.

Queria perguntar por que é que havia uma história, ainda que com nomes e personagens distintos, que se encaixava perfeitamente no que ele considerava ter sido trechos de sua vida.

- Essa foi a última estória que eu li para você. – o loiro então disse e sua voz tinha uma doçura improvável, tudo a que o moreno poderia agarrar enquanto a cena desvanecia pelas beiradas.

Nenhuma emoção poderia ser lida no rosto do homem deitado na cama do hospital; mas seus dedos trêmulos de músculos retesados tiveram um espasmo enquanto seguravam a página e acabaram por rasgá-la um pouco.

Rasgou-se ao meio a frase que descrevia que, do topo de um prédio, o personagem principal deixou uma lágrima cair durante seu último telefonema.

- Desculpe. – Sherlock deu um sussurro ainda mais débil, olhando para a folha partida.

- Não tem problema algum.

O olhar que o paciente moreno ergueu até John não era do genial Sherlock Holmes que, por um alto preço, havia derrotado o plano sórdido de James Moriarty.

Era do Sherlock Holmes que estivera em coma ouvindo histórias de seu médico por três anos.

Concluiu que sua mente era brilhante o suficiente para arquitetar tudo aquilo.

E não pensaria antes que aquela conclusão em algum momento seria tão terrivelmente odiosa.

- Eu nunca falei com você antes, não é, doutor Watson?

Com pesar, John balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Você foi trazido já inconsciente até o hospital onde eu trabalho, com uma overdose de cocaína injetável que não se reverteu com a remoção da droga do seu organismo. – As mãos do doutor, que ajudavam a segurar o livro, seguraram mais forte as de seu paciente. - Essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo seus olhos abertos, senhor Holmes.

_And I would have died,_

_I would have loved you all my life_

_You're losing your memory now_

Era como se ele estivesse parado em um fiorde, em um penhasco, mas era apenas seu quarto de hospital. A voz de John, que sempre havia sido tão familiar e tão presente em sua mente, era um eco.

Era bem como não ter nada, entre pedras íngremes e estéreis, como gritar até rasgar sua garganta e continuar gritando até engasgar com o sangue.

E tudo ecoava pra dentro do último momento do neblina, as últimas horas da madrugada de sua mente, tal como os gritos seriam engolidos pelo oceano; mas ele estava apenas na quietude de seu quarto de hospital.

Suas íris claras mais uma vez pousavam o seu olhar meticuloso sobre os traços do rosto do médico ao seu lado.

Agora fazia todo o sentido que ele não reconhecesse.

Nunca o vira.

Quem está dentro de um sonho não percebe nada incoerente nele.

E agora era tão perfeitamente óbvio que a névoa em sua mente pós-coma desaparecia cada vez mais rápido.

- Seu irmão, Mycroft Holmes, quem custeia seu tratamento, disse alguma coisa sobre você ser um detetive, então eu trazia alguns dos meus livros e lia para você todo final do meu expediente. Contava algumas coisas pessoais, como histórias de quando eu servi no Afeganistão, mas era só para manter um contato.

- Você não precisava. – Sherlock sussurrou com a tranquilidade mais etérea e absoluta do mundo.

- Oh, não, eu gosto. – o loiro deu uma risada de canto. - Eu adoro estórias de detetive. Eu... são minhas favoritas. Espero que você tenha gostado.

- Eu gostei. Gostei dessas... estórias.

Estórias.

_Where have you gone,_

_The beach is so cold in winter here._

_And where have I gone,_

_I wake in Montauk with you near._

John não esperava que ele se lembrasse. Sequer imaginara que ele teria como voltar e falar sobre isso.

Era pessoal demais. _Íntimo_ demais.

Todos diziam que ele não devia ter esperanças. Que ele não deveria alimentar fantasias e, muito menos, apegar-se a alguém que nunca lhe dissera uma palavra e que nunca tornaria despertar. Só que não se tratava disso. Tratava-se de um sentimento inerente de que ele era responsável por Sherlock. Desde o momento em que entrou sozinho naquele hospital e tanto mais agora. "Pouco profissional", diriam.

Não deixaria a praticidade da Medicina ou os dias que passou na guerra entorpecerem sua sensibilidade. E, quando sentava ao lado daquele paciente, era um momento para esquecer de seu dia e pensar em aventuras e investigações, em casos e desabafos.

Porque, se ele não fizesse isso por Sherlock, ninguém parecia disposto a fazê-lo.

Contudo, ali, enquanto estava ao lado daquela cama, não sabia o que poderia soar tolo ou despreparado, não sabia direito nem o que fazer, e realmente sentiu-se muito menos um médico e muito mais um antigo amigo.

- Você fez isso por todo esse tempo porque ninguém me visitava, não é?

Sherlock leu perfeitamente a sua mente, e John sentiu um arrepio.

- Eu sinto muito. – o doutor apenas respondeu.

- Não sinta. – Sua voz, contudo, era tão pontual quanto uma gota de chuva e tão calma quanto a névoa.

- Acredito que seus amigos perderam um pouco a esperança, mas é um pouco comum, e não quer dizer que-

– Eu não tenho amigos. – A voz de Sherlock então foi sistemática, gélida. - Nenhum. Estar sozinho é o que eu tenho.

_Remember the day,_

_'Cause this is what dreams should always be._

_I just want to stay,_

_I just want to keep this dream in me_

_You're losing your memory now_

John estava travado no chão. Aderia a ele. Não entendia como seu coração poderia estar tão apertado, e começava a pensar se não tinha feito algo terrível. Se ele não deveria ter sido, por todo aquele tempo, apenas mais um médico checando sinais vitais.

- Tudo vai entrar nos eixos, ok? – disse, metade para seu paciente e metade para si mesmo.

- Meus parabéns para ela.

- Desculpe?

- A aliança de ouro em seu dedo, na mão esquerda. É recente.

- Sim. – John franziu o cenho, rodando o anel com o polegar.

- Então eu diria que você tirou uma licença para sua lua-de-mel, o que fez com que você passasse algumas semanas sem vir. Viajou por sete dias, mas ainda estava em dispensa. E ontem eu tive uma desestabilização, que pode ser uma parada cardíaca ou respiratória. Não soube disso por relatórios; você estava aqui ontem. Ainda estava de licença, mas atendeu ao seu _pager_. Estava aqui e realmente pediu para que eu não morresse, não pediu?

Ele tinha ouvido aquela frase. Aquilo não tinha sido um sonho. Ele tinha sentido a mão de John segurando a sua, nem que fosse um checar manual de seu pulso, a despeito de todos aqueles aparelhos contando seu ritmo cardíaco.

- Eu... como você...? Você já estava acordado?

- Obrigado, doutor.

Sherlock tirava a capacidade de John de responder propriamente. A situação era mais do que apenas improvável; o moreno parecia... ele parecia mesmo _brilhante_. Ele tinha acordado há nem uma hora e estava lendo evidências ao seu redor? Extraordinário.

- Eu só... só fiz o meu trabalho. – Titubeou na frase ao responder.

- Não, você fez muito mais do que isso. – Sherlock sorriu, e John desejou que ele não tivesse sorrido. – Mas eu quero ficar sozinho agora.

- Sherlock...

- Você tinha uns exames para me mandar fazer, não tinha?

John endireitou a postura e assentiu com a cabeça, um gesto quase militar. 'Certo', murmurou, e desencostou-se da cama.

Deu as costas e caminhou para fora do quarto, internalizado em seus pensamentos.

Tudo em sua consciência dizia que não era para ele falar nada.

- Nós podemos... quer dizer, quando você levantar, podemos sair para conversar. Um almoço ou algo assim. - Disse, enfim, com uma mão no batente da porta, contradizendo tudo o que sua razão lhe ordenava.

De todas as pessoas, por que Sherlock Holmes? Sherlock, de quem ele nunca soube mais do que breves histórias.

Sherlock sorriu, sem ser propriamente um sorriso satisfeito ou contente. Conseguiu finalizar uma risada.

- O que foi? – John franziu o cenho mais uma vez.

O olhar claro de detetive baixou para a lateral de sua cama, e havia um resquício muito leve de ironia em sua voz.

- Sua bengala.

John viu sua bengala apoiada na cama de Sherlock e pareceu cair em si.

- Oh. – Ele deixou escapar a interjeição e voltou para dentro do quarto e pegar a peça, antes de retornar à porta e sair do cômodo.

Estava tudo tomando nitidez agora. Sherlock podia se ver agachado no chão de seu palácio mental, recolhendo as memórias caídas e separando-as de seus sonhos, como quem é obrigado a jogar no lixo diamantes apenas porque eles não podem pertencer àquele lugar.

Os sons do trânsito erguendo-se vez ou outra, apenas para sobressair-se ao zumbido do silêncio.

Antes estivesse em qualquer lugar, menos naquele quarto de hospital.

Antes tudo o que lembrava fosse qualquer coisa, menos um sonho guiado pela única voz que ele realmente reconhecia.

Soltou o corpo na cama mais uma vez, entre um longo suspiro.

John disse que logo estaria de volta.

Talvez...

Talvez ele devesse apenas voltar a dormir.

_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up._

_All the best of what we've done is yet to come._

_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up._

_Just remember who I am in the morning _

_You're losing your memory now_

**_..._**


End file.
